The project is constituted of a number of experiments aimed at identifying and clarifying suspected or known hemispheric specializations of functions and differences in the pattern of hemispheric specialization of various groups. Three types of higher functional specializations are being studied. These are "verbal", "spatial", and "emotional memory" functions. Among the groups being studied are normal right and left handers, persons differing in familial sinistrality, dyslexics, congenitally deaf individuals, and schizophrenics. The principle methodology being employed is the lateralized tachistoscopic stimulation-recognition latency paradigm, although other methods are also employed where appropriate.